Reflection
by xAkemihime
Summary: O próximo país que Magnus e Alec vão visitar em sua viagem faz com que o Alto Bruxo comece a pensar sobre o futuro do relacionamento com o Caçador das Sombras. - Malec - Spoilers de Cidade dos Anjos Caídos


Instrumentos Mortais não me pertence. Contém um pouquinho de spoilers do quarto livro da série - Cidade dos Anjos Caídos.

A fic tá pequena, como a anterior, um dia esse bloqueio com fic de livros sai de mim, até lá é isso aí.

Malec, meus amores sz.

* * *

Magnus resolvera viajar de uma hora para a outra, depois da grande batalha que enfrentaram em Alicante, mas ele não iria sem Alec, não depois de finalmente se acertar com seu novo namorado. Portanto logo tratou de arrastá-lo para suas férias malucas, eles iriam passar cerca de um mês fora, visitando vários países.

Já tinham ido ao Egito, Japão e na maior parte da Europa, mas agora Alec quem iria escolher o próximo país em que os dois iriam visitar.

Magnus o olhou ansioso, enquanto ele pensava sobre onde poderiam ir.

- Que tal o Canadá? – Magnus fez uma careta.

- Muito gelado e sem graça.

- Brasil?

- Muito verde, muito mato. Não, não!

- Peru então? – Alec já ia falando o primeiro país que lhe vinha à mente.

- Ah... acho que não.

- Por quê?

- Que tal o México? – Magnus fugiu da pergunta. Ele não iria responder que fora banido de ir ao Peru, Alec era curioso e certamente iria procurar saber o motivo.

...

Sendo assim logo ambos não tardaram a chegar à grande Cidade do México, a capital do país. A verdade é que Magnus falara também o primeiro país que lhe veio à mente, e Alec prontamente aceitou. De qualquer forma ele não se importava, _eles_ não se importavam. Desde que tivessem um ao outro, poderiam ir para qualquer lugar.

Mas o feiticeiro já estivera naquele agitado país antes. Há um bom tempo, logo depois de romper com um antigo namorado. Por que eles romperam mesmo? Ah sim, aquela história sobre o futuro, sobre ele ser imortal.

Lembrar-se disso fez o Alto Bruxo ficar com o corpo tenso. Ele não havia pensado até então sobre o futuro, especialmente sobre seu futuro com Alec. Se tratando de um imortal e o seu namorado não, logo isso seria algo que começaria a pesar na relação deles. E céus, ele amava demais aquele Caçador das Sombras, só de cogitar a ideia de que com o tempo ambos teriam que se separar...

Foi então que algo lhe veio a mente. Aquele livro pesado que continha magias poderosas, aquele mesmo livro que usaram para acordar Jocelyn Frey, o Livro Branco. Se nele ao menos tivesse algo relacionado a abandonar a imortalidade...

Ouviu Alec lhe perguntando se ele estava bem, e apenas murmurou um sim, enquanto andava com o namorado pelas longas ruas do centro da cidade, ainda absorto em seus pensamentos.

Ele sabia que o livro era uma chance pequena, mas ainda assim, uma chance. E ele estaria mesmo disposto a abrir mão da sua longa vida que teria pela frente? Era muito que pensar, de fato.

- Magnus, você está sério demais, está tudo bem mesmo? – Comentou Alec, fitando-o. – Se não gosta do México, podemos ir para outro lugar... – Sugeriu, com um olhar preocupado. Afinal, era de Magnus que estamos falando, o Alto Bruxo do Brooklyn nunca era uma pessoa séria, muito pelo contrário.

Magnus sorriu. Talvez estivesse pensando demais no futuro ultimamente, e não era o momento para aquilo. Deveria focar o presente, curtir o momento, onde aquele homem de olhos azuis penetrantes ainda estava ao seu lado, e com um ar preocupado, por sinal.

"é como dizem, o futuro a Deus dará! Ou algo assim...".

- Ah não é nada querido. – Disse, balançando as mãos. – Venha, precisamos dar uma olhada nesses sombreros mexicanos, e nem me olhe com essa cara, você ficará maravilhoso com um desses na cabeça!

Alec, apesar de tudo, nem contestou, não gostava muito quando o feiticeiro simplesmente materializava as coisas, já que ele sem dúvida as retirava de alguma loja – sem pagar.

Mas ao olhar para aqueles chapeis enormes, ele fez uma careta. Só Magnus mesmo para forçá-lo a usar aquilo.

...

E enquanto isso, em Nova York, Jace bufava irritado pelo som do celular ter atrapalhado seus poucos minutos a sós com Clary depois do longo treinamento. Ao pegar o aparelho, sua irritação aumentou gradativamente ao ver a imagem recebida onde um Magnus sorridente e um Alec tímido posavam para a foto, cada um trajando um enorme sombrero mexicano na cabeça.


End file.
